


Blown Away

by Saringold



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saringold/pseuds/Saringold
Summary: Caspar sees Linhardt having fun without him, but after a show like that, he just has to express his appreciation.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Blown Away

**Author's Note:**

> I probably could have come up with a better title for this, but I'm not sorry. Written for the Casphardt discord.

Caspar slowly opened the apartment door, hand keeping a careful grip on the worn brass doorknob so that if Linhardt was asleep on the couch, he wouldn't bang the door open and inadvertently wake up his sleeping beauty. His other arm protested the careful approach, leadened down as it was with three bags of groceries, but he had learned early on in their relationship that Linhardt was happiest coming up from his nap with kisses and soft touches, and that if he were to be woken up by the sound of slamming, he would be pouty for a while and that, while still cute, was just not as fun. A quick glance, however, revealed that Linhardt was not napping on the couch, and since he wasn't sitting at the kitchen table but his shoes were still in the hallway, Caspar deduced that he must be in the bedroom. 

With a sigh of relief, Caspar closed the door behind him (still quietly!), slipped off his sneakers, and set down the bags of groceries on the counter. He did a little sock dance on the hardwood floor, momentarily enjoying the fun sliding feeling, before unpacking the groceries and putting them away in the pantry and fridge. Frozen pizzas? Check. Salad-in-a-bag? Check. Eggs, milk, and butter for making sweet buns? Check, check, and checkarooney! He gathered the reusable bags, hung them on the back of the front doorknob, and headed over to the bedroom door to check on Linhardt. 

Pressing an ear to the door, he heard what sounded like soft moans from the other side. That… was not the sound of sleeping. Furrowing his brow, he put his hand to the doorknob, turning it as noiselessly as he could manage, and slowly pushed the door open with his other hand.

The sight that greeted Caspar could only be described as heavenly. Linhardt was thrusting down on a dildo the size of his forearm, little pants and moans spilling like prayers from his gaping mouth. "Ungh… Caspar… yes… please…" The litany went on and on, honeyed words and salty beads of precome dripping from Linhardt in equal measure and intensity. Caspar could only stare, enraptured, at Linhardt's naked form, his ass practically devouring the toy as his face contorted in bliss. Lean fingers were tangled into the bedsheets, the other hand stroking his cock in an even, steady rhythm; a thin sheen of sweat was covering Linhardt's body as green tresses cascaded down his back, free of their usual bun, and the bed bounced slightly with every press of Lin's ass down onto the dildo, every little gasp and moan escaping from his reddened lips and even redder cheeks echoing throughout the room. Caspar could feel the burning blush on his own face as he brought his hand away from the doorknob, beginning to palm himself through his shorts, feeling himself getting half hard already just by watching Lin's display, when--

SLAM! 

Lin quickly turned to meet Caspar's eyes, his hand slowing to a stop, and Caspar belatedly realized that in being fully distracted by his gorgeous partner, he had accidentally pushed the door open all the way, slamming it loudly into the wall. His hand froze where it had been wrapped around his dick, and an apology had barely left his lips when Lin burst. Cum spewed from his dick like a fountain, hitting his face, his chest, and running all over his hand. "Ahhhhhh," he managed to moan. "W-welcome home, Caspar."

Caspar could only nod, keeping his eyes locked on Linhardt as he walked over to the green-haired beauty. Lin licked his lips, and once Caspar was close enough, the hand covered in cum darted into his shorts and began to rub and stroke his dick, tugging and gently pulling as Linhardt's other hand reached up to pull him down into a loving, sensual kiss, Caspar's own arms encircling him tightly. Not a minute later, Caspar came all over Lin's hand, and Caspar could only stare as Lin promptly broke away from the kiss and thoroughly licked their cum off of his hand, maintaining eye contact all the while. Caspar gulped as Lin leaned up and kissed him again, such that he could taste the heady flavor of them both on his tongue, before pulling away with a pleased sigh.

"It's not often that I can render you speechless, my love; I'll have to remember this for next time. But for now, I do believe I'm going to go clean myself off, if you'd care to join me."

"YES," Caspar practically shouted as he stripped out of his clothes, throwing them to the side as he picked up Linhardt in a bridal carry, taking them both to the shower. Lin let out a surprised laugh as Caspar carried him the 4 feet to the bathroom, but only curled up closer, enjoying the contact.

Once there, Caspar gently set down his partner and got the water going, making sure it was at the right temperature before beckoning Lin to come in. He stepped in gracefully, pulling the curtain closed behind him, and gently pushed Caspar back against the wall, melding their lips together as the water beat down on them, washing the day's dirt away. After they had shampooed each other's hair and scrubbed at bodies and backs, it was Caspar's turn to manhandle Lin gently against the back of the shower. He started to lay gentle kisses on his lips, his blushing cheeks, but becoming more bold at his pale neck and shoulders, switching between bites and kisses, leaving a palette of marks on pale skin. Caspar worked his way down Linhardt's body, marking several places with hickies as scrambling hands grabbed onto his own shoulders for support. Caspar paid special attention to Lin's chest, softly biting the pink nipples and laving over them with his tongue to reduce the sting as his hands went down to caress Lin's pert ass. Linhardt let out a particularly loud moan at that, nails digging into Caspar's skin, and he couldn't help but let out a hiss in return.

Finally, Caspar went down to his knees and placed Lin's legs on his shoulders. Linhardt grabbed onto the shower bar for balance, surprised but not against this turn of events. 

"I wanna thank you for that show earlier," Caspar smirked, keeping azure eyes locked on Lin's as he laid a kiss on the inside of his thigh. "Can I?"

Linhardt swallowed, the blush returning in full force. "By all means."

Confirmation gained, Caspar went down on Lin's dick, running his tongue down the underside and teasing the slit, his hands gripping Lin's thighs tightly enough to leave marks. He mouthed at Lin's balls, rolling them on his tongue and kissing them gently as the chorus of "ohhhhh"s and "ahhhhhhh"s and breathless gasps of "don't stop!" echoed throughout the bathroom. He took about half of Lin's cock into his mouth, slowly working himself up to more as he relaxed his throat, swallowing down all of the precome. Linhardt couldn't look away from Caspar's fiercely determined expression, which was only enhanced by the blush covering his entire face.

Finally, as Caspar took in most of Lin's dick and began to gently hum in the back of his throat, Linhardt reached his limit. "Caspar! I'm… about to cum!" he gasped, staring down at his boyfriend. Caspar looked up, met his eyes, and almost smiled as he gave a particularly strong suck and that was it. Lin came in a breathtaking flurry of white, cum streaming down Caspar's throat as he pulled away, and despite some dribbling down the sides of his mouth, he swallowed it with a smile.

"Ah, thanks for that, Linny," he exclaimed, biting gently at Linhardt's thighs and sucking on the skin there. 

Linhardt shook his head, his lips curling into a small smile. "No, I should be thanking you, I think. Now set me down, please. My arms are getting tired."

Caspar slowly lowered Lin to the floor of the shower so the other could sit as he took a hand to his own cock, fully erect and seeping precome. "Ah, do you mind if I--"

"Not at all. Go ahead; paint me like a canvas." Caspar didn't need to be told twice; with a few good tugs of his own on his cock and some loving attention to his balls, cum spurted from his dick, painting Linhardt in a beautiful sheen of white as the other smiled, tired but happy, basking in the afterglow. Caspar sighed contently at the image, then grabbed the showerhead. 

"Round 2?" he asked with a grin, bringing it over to wash off his partner.

Linhardt smiled, pulling Caspar in for one more kiss before leaning his head on Caspar's shoulder. "Yes, I think that would be lovely."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my writing [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Saringold_)


End file.
